The Madness Within Us
by AkiraSaphire
Summary: The madness has reached the DWMA, however only two got affected. Who you're asking? Complete summary inside... Read and Review ! (rated T for now, next chapter M no lemons...) KiMa pairing don't like, don't read.


**A random story that pops in my head that I cant seem to write properly...**

**Its a ****SERIOUS STORY**** for DEATH's Sake!**

**anyway, hope it's still ok...**

**Complete Summary:**

**_The madness has reached the DWMA, however only two got affected. Who you're asking? Well let's say it's two of the strongest meisters, a strong shinigami and a half weapon half meister, which is very strong considered being compatible of being a weapon and meister. They made a goal on killing everyone in Death City until they are the only two people alive. Will they snap out of it or will they kill every innocent people until Death city is wiped clean of population? More importantly, who caused this?_**

* * *

**The Madness Within Us**

** Chapter 1 – Affected**

It was a fairly normal day for the students of class crescent moon, stein was discussing about the madness that were left by the Kishin Asura.

"As we all know, Asura has been long defeated, but still some madness was still left, however, those are just really small amount so there is no need to worry. But still, I must warn you that there is still a small possibility that that someone may get affected. It was found out that here in the school ground has the most amount of madness here in Death City, but like I said, this is still a small amount than before. But, if ever someone will get affected," Stain looked at every student, meaning that what he is gonna say is important and must be followed.

"It is an _order_, not an advice, to stay away from who ever will get affected and tell a teacher or a school staff about the incidence. There is no telling what will happen to the person who will get affected, usually the person will see illusions that may lead them to killing themselves. So you must keep an eye on that person, but keep distance. There are many more things that may happen to a person that is affected, like losing control of his or her mind and body. Sometimes they just become completely insane. There is no telling what he or she could do so stay way." Stein finished. "Any questions?" he asked. A student raised a hand. "Yes?"

"How do we know when a person is affected by the madness? Do they already start to go insane or do they become completely quiet? Or something like that..." A boy asked.

"Good question, when you see a person act weird or not the way he or she usually acts, there is a possibility that he or she is affected, that usually occurs when they see illusions. Sometimes they go completely silent, they do not notice you like you do not even exist, that usually occurs on when they loose control of their mind and body. They maybe are fighting the madness in that point. And lastly, the hardest to determine is when they act completely normal, but that is the most dangerous, that occurs when they go insane. Now any more questions?" Stein explained.

"No? Ok class is dismissed." At the exact time, the bell rang meaning that it was time for their lunch.

x88888888x

The gang walked out of the classroom and proceeded to go the canteen.

"Hey Kid" Death the Kid turned around and saw Maka Albarn.

"Yes?" Kid asked

"Do you believe that there are just really small amount of madness?" Maka asked, they were both walking behind the group.

"It could be possible because if there is a large amount of madness, everyone might be crazy by now" kid answered shrugging. Maka just giggled.

"You have a point there"

"Why the sudden question?" Kid asked

"I don't know, maybe the topic just caught my interest. And I asked you because if I asked anyone of them," Maka motioned the group "they will probably answer something stupid, well except for Tsubaki but, she will just say what Professor Stein said." Maka said.

"It did catch my interest too, it got me thinking on how it reached the school grounds. More importantly, the whole Death City like Stein said" Maka nodded at Kid.

"Before the madness was only near the vault where Asura was hidden before, but it may also have to do with the fact that he escaped and roamed Death City." Maka concluded

"Yes, it might have something to do with that." Kid nodded in agreement

"You got affected by the madness before right?" Maka asked.

"Yes" Kid looked at Maka

"What kind?" Maka asked as she looked at Kid, eyebrows knitted

"I think it's the illusion" Kid answered

"What did you saw?"

"I saw the Kishin"

"Oh... what do you think happen if they loose control of their mind and body?" Maka asked again

"Maybe they just stay still, Stein did say that they don't notice you at all" Maka nodded

"So it's like they are in a coma or something? They stay still while fighting the madness in their heads?" Maka asked

"Maybe..." Kid shrugged "The hardest one to notice is the most dangerous. If someone did get completely insane, what do you think they would do?"

"I don't know, maybe go on a killing rampage or something? Hurt peoples? Or just act completely crazy" Maka answered.

_Somewhere in a dark corner. Watching the two discuss, a figure smirked. "Perfect" It whispered_

Kid and Maka stopped dead on their tracks.

"Hey Maka, it's your turn to..." Soul 'Eater' Evans looked behind and saw Kid and Maka staring at the floor blankly, their bangs covering their eyes. "Huh?"

"Hey guys?" Soul said and walked towards them, the others noticed.

"What happened?" Elizabeth Thompson asked. She did ask, but the first thing that came to her mind was '_HOLY SHIT! THEY GOT AFFECTED... or was it infected? BAH! WHATEVER STEIN CALLS IT! BY THE MADNESS!_

"Maybe they got affected by the madness!" Patricia Thompson exclaimed, then she started to laugh. Just like Liz was thinking

"That's impossible Patty, the madness is just low like Professor Stein said" Liz said as she looked at Kid and Maka strangely.

"But Professor Stein did say that it's still possible" Tsubaki Nakatsukasa said. She looked nervous, obviously scared that they were.

"Let me call the teacher since I am the man that shall surpass the gods!" Black*Star said as he began to walk.

"Wait!" Liz pulled Black*Star's collar. "Were not yet sure"

Soul looked at the two and walked closer. "Do you think they lost control of their mind and body?" Soul asked, he reached for Maka's shoulder

x88888888x

Inside Kid's and Maka's mind...

_Kill all the citizens of Death City... then kill the students of Shibusen... Then kill all the teachers and staffs... Let the madness take over... Killing can bring joy... The sight of people begging you to spear their lives... such sweet sight... the taste of blood... such delightful flavour... The smell of dried blood... such wonderful aroma... The sight of other people's suffering... soo fun to watch... Being the last two people on Death City... Such great power... Lastly... Kill Lord Death and be the most powerful persons on earth... But remember, don't get caught _

A female voice said.

"Yes my Lady" The two said in unison, staring blankly at nothing, not even blinking. They were both standing next to each other, but they cannot see each other. They were at a big-no gigantic room! The walls were red that were illuminated by the shadow making the sides black. The floor was pitch black, it makes them look like floating in some endless void.

x8888888x

Kid and Maka smirked at the same time. Both of them started to shake.

"Whoa" Soul retrieved his hand before he could touch Maka. Both continued to shake, their friends looked at them in shock, confusion, and horror. Suddenly kid and Maka laughed

"Huh?!" All of their friends said

"Well I guess they did listen" Maka smirked.

"Uh-huh" Kid answered.

"Wait What?!" Liz exclaimed

"So you two were just checking if we listened in Stein's Lecture?!" Soul asked

"Yup!" Maka giggled

"Well that isn't a funny joke! You could have just asked!" Liz said

"Let's just eat already!" Black*Star

x88888888x

While the gang ate, Maka glared at Kid as he glared back. Then they both smirked, little did they know that Liz saw the whole thing.

The group talked about any plans for the weekend since it's already Thursday.

"I heard that there's a club at Black Street, Blood Lane. It's called Night Life, wanna check it out?" Maka suggested.

"Whoa?! Maka plus club equals, is that even possible?!" Black*Star exclaimed.

"I have a life too you know" Maka's eyes twitched.

"That sounds fun" Liz grinned

"We'll go" Kid smirked. "It does sound _fun_..." Kid's smirk grew

"Yep! Lots and lots of _fun_..." Maka smirked

The only thing that is in the two Meister's mind was...

_The sight of other people's suffering... soo fun to watch..._

The two meisters shook the thought away.

"Uhh... what are you two planning?" Soul looked uneasy.

"Nothing~!" Maka replied in a sing-song voice

"They'll just probably make-out in a corner or something" black*Star snickered

"MAKA-CHOP!" Next thing they knew was that Black*Star was unconscious on the floor

"Let's go shopping later!" Liz said.

"Yeah, I need some clothes too" Maka nodded

x88888888x

"Ok! I'm gonna wear a dress" Liz giggled as she searched the store.

"Wait Onee-Chan!" Patty ran after her sister

"I'm gonna look too."Tsubaki said.

"sure I'll check too" Maka answered.

They were now at the department store. Maka looked around. She already wants to have _fun_. She shooked her head and tried to remove that thought. She looked around but sadly, nothing caught her eyes. Liz came back and showed a dark red cocktail dress that stopped just above her knee, Patty had the same but it was dirty yellow. Tsubaki had a beige spaghetti strap top and black skirt with white trimmings on the end.

"Where's yours Maka?" Liz asked.

"Can't find any" Maka answered.

"I'll help you find the perfect clothes! What kind do you want?" Liz said excitedly.

"Maka, Liz, Patty, I need to go sorry. Black*Star is doing something again." Tsubaki bowed.

"It's ok" Liz answered. Tsubaki bowed again and left to pay at the cashier.

"So what type of clothes do you want?" Liz asked Maka

"Um... Bad girl type?"Maka said. Liz squealed and dragged her to the cashier. Liz paid for the two dresses and dragged Maka to another store.

"Why do you want to look like that?" Liz asked on their way.

"They always look at me as a nerdy bookworm" Maka mumbled

"Operation 'GMLLAHBG' or 'Get-Maka-Look-Like-A-Hot-Bad-Girl' commence!" Liz giggled. They were at that kind of store that is dark themed. The shop was called 'Rebel'.

Liz showed Maka a ripped jean, but Maka shooked her head. Patty showed her a black tube, but Maka shook her head. Maka also looked around. She saw a black and violet plaid skirt it has silver linings around, she showed the skirt to Liz. "You. Must. Take. It." Liz ordered, Maka just rolled her eyes.

Patty came back with a Black belt with a shinigami skull in the middle, the eyes were some kind of dark violet gem that almost look black. Liz snatched and placed it around Maka's neck, then she ran to get a top. Liz came back with a black tank top that stopped above the belly button, it has a white lettering that says ' Angel's Soul but a Devil's Heart' and bellow was a small writing that says 'I Kill for Fun'. Maka smirked and nodded.

_FUN..._

Maka's eyes widen and dropped the clothes, she held her head.

_"No!" Maka shouted in her mind_

_Let the madness take over..._

_"No! I said NO!" She shouted in her head again._

Her head hurts like hell! It was like it got run over by 10 over loaded trucks with ten wheels!

_Very well then..._

Then it stopped. "Maka! Are you ok?!" Liz said, obviously concern. Patty was picking up the clothes, humming a song to herself.

"Yeah" Maka answered as she took the clothes from Patty and thanked her.

"Are you sure?" Liz asked in concern.

"Positive" Maka nodded even it was a lie, her head still hurts but not as how much it hearted a while ago.

"If you say so... Ok! Now for the foot wear!" Liz clapped, completely shrugging the incidence.

"BOOTS!" Patty exclaimed as she showed a knee length black boot with 4 inch heel.

"I don't think Maka can handle a 4 inch boots..." Liz thought out loud, one hand on her hips and one under her chin.

"I can" Maka said. The sisters looked at her.

"Whoa? Really?" Liz asked, or more like an expression.

"Yeah, I just never really go around wearing some..." Maka said as she took the boots. "Besides, It might be useful for kicking Soul and Black*Star" Maka laughed and smiled

"Ok! Is that all you need?" Liz asked. She was mentally checking her list.

"NO! SHE NEEDS ACCESORIES!" Patty shouted and dashed towards the other side of the room.

"Yeah, WAIT FOR ME PATTY!" Liz snapped her fingers and followed her sister. Maka sweat dropped and followed the Thompsons

"Look! This matches the belt!" Liz exclaimed and showed or shoved the necklace in Maka's face, the necklace's pendant was a skull with wings, and the eyes were dark violet gems.

"OH MY LORD DEATH!" Patty exclaimed. Her hands covering her mouth

"What?!" Liz and Maka exclaimed.

"THERES A GIRAFFE NECKLACE!" Patty squealed and started clapping.

"That's Patty for you" Liz face palmed.

"Oh look! There are matching earrings!" Patty giggled.

"For the giraffe?" Liz asked as she rolled her eyes.

"No silly! For Maka's Necklace!" Patty shoved two earrings in Liz face. It looks like the necklace, except it has no wings.

"OMLD! THERE IS!" Liz took the earrings and placed it on top of the clothes that Maka is carrying. Maka just sweat dropped.

x88888888x

Class on Friday was normal, well except for the fact that Black*Star threw his fork at the light bulb in the canteen and gave the fault to Kid, who in return told he was not but still was blamed. Which caused a fight between Kid and Black*star, which Kid won. And also the part where Patty brought 4 giraffes inside the classroom, which almost got dissected by Stein. Yep, a perfectly normal day.

After school, the boys went to Night Life first, knowing the girls will take hours (In the boys point of view) to get ready.

"Let's go Maka!" Liz shouted. She and the other girls (Tsubaki and Patty) were standing outside Maka's apartment. They were already wearing the clothes they bought and some accessories.

"I think there's a problem with the top we bought!" Maka replied behind the door.

"What? What's the problem!? I'll kill the guy at the cashier that sold that to us!" Liz shouted and broke the door. "Oh... Kid's payin' for that..."

Patty started laughing her ass off and Tsubaki just sweat dropped.

"The shirt is too small!" Maka exclaimed. She started pulling it down, bad idea, when she pulled it down it showed some bondage covering her chest.

"Oh My! Maka what happened?" Tsubaki asked in concern. Liz looked at them intensely, eyeing it suspiciously. Patty did the same as her sister, but can't help but giggle.

"Maka." Liz said in a calm voice. Maka sighed in relief. "WHY THE HELL DO YOU USE THAT!?" Liz suddenly shouted, pointing at her chest. Maka sweat dropped and Tsubaki is completely dumbfounded, while Patty, I think you know already... Yep laughing her ass off.

"Well I don't know... You know what lets just go!" Maka pulled Tsubaki and Patty. Maka fixed her top.

"Seriously, I think this is short" Maka complained. She was pulling it down, so her belly button won't show, and she was pulling it up so her 'bra' won't show. Liz looked at her and sweat dropped.

"No you baka, that's how it is. It ends on top of your belly button" Liz smacked Maka's hand so she won't touch the top anymore, then she removed her pigtails.

"Hey!" Maka was trying to get her tie again.

"No. It breaks the 'Bad Girl' look" Liz said then she hid the elastics in Death knows where. Maka pouted

Then they went to their destination.

x88888888x (**AN: I just noticed that I fail in writing serious stories... ( ._.) I will try to make them more serious in future chapters...**)

The girls finally reached their destination, it wasn't really a long way. It just a few blocks from the apartment.

They looked for some familiar Snow White, blue haired monkey and an Asymmetrical Reaper in the crowded club. (**AN: Yep, I fail in writing serious stories...)** But it seems like they don't have to look anymore...

"YAHOO! I AM THE MAN THAT WILL SURPASS GOD AND I AM ASKING IF YOU PEOPLE HAVE SEEN MY NOBLE PEASANTS AND GODDESS. ONE IS A NERDY FLAT-CHESTED BOOKWORM, THE OTHER ONE IS... umm... THE OTHER ONE IS A GIRL THAT IS DAMN AFRAID OF GHOST, ANOTHER ONE IS EXTREAMLY ADDICTED TO GIRAFFES-" But before he could finish his somewhat called 'speech' Patty yelled-

"THATS ME ALRIGHT!" then started laughing, all heads that were looking at Black*Star turned to her.

Patty was clapping, Maka was obviously angry that you can see a vain in her head, Liz was face palming and Tsubaki sweat dropped but still smiling awkwardly.

"OH! NEVER MIND!" Black*Star jumped off the table and went to the girls.

"HAHAHA! I knew it! Maka will chicken out!-" Black*Star laughed then pointed at Maka, "Who is she?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Black*Star you IDIOT!" Maka said/ shouted.

"Hey! You remind me of-" Maka cutted Black*Star.

"Maka..." Maka started. "Yeah! You remind me of M-"

"CHOP!"

* * *

**Well, Its still rated T but next chapter it will be rated M (FOR KILLING NOT LEMON!)**

**Well review please~!**

**and yes its a KiMa! they really need some love! xD**


End file.
